1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of protective cases for handheld devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a case that protects the encased device from moisture and water and allows operation of the device while encased therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small, handheld electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), are very popular. Users rely on such devices throughout the day, and use them in indoor office and home locations, as well as at outdoors locations, and sometimes for extended periods of time. The devices may be used in harsh environments, such as on a factory shop floor, in the presence of damaging fumes or chemicals. The devices, thus, are often subjected to inclement weather, such as rain, snow, or hail, or other harsh environments. For this reason, users often carry their devices in protective cases.
There are many cases for PDAs and other such small, handheld devices. Most cases are not water-resistant, however, or, if they are, make it difficult or impossible to operate the device while it is encased in the water-protective case.
What is needed, therefore, is a case that securely holds a small, handheld electronic device, particularly a PDA. What is further needed is such a case that protects the device from the environment. What is yet further needed is such a case that provides a water-resistant barrier, yet allows the user to operate the device while it is enclosed within the case.